


Contemplation

by Wyvernfriend



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfriend/pseuds/Wyvernfriend
Summary: As the world around them crumbles, Jyn takes a quick second to think about all that has happened.





	

Jyn never really had any plans for her life. Ever since she was a little girl she had only known rebellion, so a long life was not something she had expected. If Jyn got lucky, maybe she would have been able to live out a peaceful life as a farmer once this rebellion was over. Jyn was not lucky.  
As she carried an injured (and possibly dying) Cassian out of the comm tower, instantly they were overwhelmed by the hot and stuffy air; hard to breathe. Jyn turned her head and saw the all too familiar beam of the death star coming down. Steam rose up out of the water from the super heat and Jyn knew that this would be it.  
She half carried-half dragged Cassian to the sand on a nearby beach and watched as the horizon rose up in front of them. Jyn carefully sat him down and she placed herself down next to him. “Your father would be proud of you, Jyn,” Cassian said to her. She didn’t respond, just looked at him and flashed a small smile. They both looked out on the horizon, or lack thereof, and almost by instinct they grabbed each other’s hand. After multiple seconds of Cassian rubbing his calloused thumb over her hand and watching the explosion draw closer they pulled each other into a hug. His fingers tangled in her hair and she buried her face into his neck, trying to take in as much of his scent as possible; something for her to remember in a future life.  
The wave of pure energy was on top of them now, but time seemed to slow down. Jyn took this opportunity to think, and reflect, and ponder on where it could have been different.  
She thought about when this all started, when K-2so and the rebels burst into that truck, taking her to the labour camp. What if they never came for her, what if Jyn Erso was really Jyn Nobody? Where would she be now? Would she still have her parents? Would they be a happy family? But, even then, she wouldn’t have met everyone that she has. She might never have seen her father ever again. The death star’s weakness and plans would never have been released. The Empire would have won. So, maybe, it was for the best that they came for her. Maybe she’s being selfish, thinking only of herself and what would benefit her most.  
Jyn knows how much she has done for the cause. In the short amount of time she’s been here, forming new bonds and gaining trust, she has damn well near won the war.  
It was almost all over. All the pain, suffering, and loss. It would all be over soon. She pulled herself closer to Cassian and closed her eyes. He was shaking. The tremors that shook him to the bone wracked through her body and Jyn pulled him closer still. Her eyes opened for the last time as the blast enveloped the both of them.


End file.
